The Missing One
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Len telah lama menghilang. Kabarnya, dia tewas tertembak polisi saat berada di Mesir. Namun Rin tak mempercayainya dan terus menanti kehadirannya. Hingga suatu saat, dia kembali muncul, walau tidak dengan sosok yang sebearnya.


**-Disclaimer-  
>VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp.<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>THE MISSING ONE © dark <strong>

**Genre: Romance/ Mystery**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kagamine-cest/ LenXRin**

**Warning: OOC, labil, mungkin typo, mungkin chapter ini pedek, ada mirip- miripnya sama Meitantei Conan © Aoyama Gosho, pokoknya silahkan baca~**

**Summary: Len telah lama menghilang. Kabarnya, dia tewas tertembak polisi saat berada di Mesir. Namun Rin tak mempercayainya dan terus menanti kehadirannya. Hingga suatu saat, dia kembali muncul, walau tidak dengan sosok yang sebearnya.**

**Chapter 1  
>Check It Out!<strong>

" Selamat siang, pemirsa. Dikabarkan terjadi aksi saling tembak antara aparat kepolisian dengan teroris yang ada di Mesir. Dua orang teroris tewas tertembak polisi. Namun setelah diteliti lebih lanjut, ternyata salah satu dari yang tewas tertembak bukanlah teroris yang diincar. Diduga lelaki itu adalah Kagamine Len, turis asal Jepang yang wajahnya mirip dengan si teroris. Kepolisian Mesir sangat menyesal dan minta maaf atas kesalahan tembak ini. Demikianlah sekilas info."

Gadis Kagamine ini hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan sekilas info tersebut. Tak menyangka dan tak percaya bahwa saudara kembar sekaligus obsesinya telah tiada. Tidak mungkin, ini mustahil untuknya. Entah sanggup atau tidak Rin menghadiapi segalanya tanpa lelaki itu, tanpa lelaki yang amat dicintainya. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi Rin belum siap dan takkan pernah siap kehilangan sosoknya.

" L-Len.." Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, matanya tak sanggup berkedip atau apapun. Beberapa butir air mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. "Ti, Tidak.. Berita itu pasti bohong. Lagian di dunia ini kan banyak yang namanya Len. Mungkin itu Len yang lainnya. Bukan Len yang kucintai." Kataya optimis, mulai meghilangkan kabar itu dari ingatannya. Mungkin benar, tidak hanya satu orang yang memiliki nama Kagamine Len.

Telepon berdering nyaring, Rin mengusap air matanya lalu segera menerima panggilan itu.

" Mo, Moshi-moshi..?"

" Selamat siang. Maaf mengganggu. Bisa kami bicara dengan ayah atau ibu dari Kagamine Len?" tanya lelaki yang ada di seberang sana.

" Me, memangnya ada apa? Ada masalah dengan ayah dan ibu?"

" Tidak, tapi kami harus bicara dengan mereka Tentang Kagamine Len."

"Ma, maaf. Tapi kalian siapa?"

" Kami dari kepolisian Jepang. Kami harus memberitahu keadaan Kagamine pada orang tuanya." Sahutnya.

" Kau pasti bohong 'kan? Ayah masih ada di Berlin, dan Ibu masih ada di Indonesia. Aku sendirian di rumah, makanya jangan bercanda denganku."

" Maaf, nona. Kami tidak bercanda. Lalu kau siapa?"

" Aku saudara kembarnya Len. Dan aku tak percaya dengan kabar yang beredar."

" Kalau begitu, kau harus datang ke kantor polisi, atau kami yang mendatangi rumahmu."

" Maaf, aku sedang sakit. Jadi tidak bisa datang ke sana." Rin menjelaskan keadaan fisiknya sekarang.

" Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana."

Rin hanya duduk tanpa ekspresi, menunggu kedatangan para polisi ke rumahnya. Memang berat bagi gadis berusia 14 tahun itu. Tapi sikap mandiri yang dilatih orang tuanya sejak bayi sangat membantu di saat- saat seperti ini. Mungkin Kagamine Twins ini adalah siswa paling mandiri. Sejak bayi mereka selalu ditinggal orang tuanya. Mereka biasa tinggal berdua dengan seorang maid kepercayaan orang tuanya. Mungkin hanya sebulan dalam setahun keluarga ini dapat berkumpul. Maklum, ayahnya adalah novelis tingkat dunia, dan ibunya adalah direktur perusahaan Inggris yang sedang berurusan di Indonesia.

Meskipun begitu, orang tua mereka sangat peduli dan menyayangi Rin dan Len. Rin dan Len biasa mengatasi persoalannya sendiri, dan itu membuat mereka lebih dewasa dari teman- teman sebayanya.

Ting tong...

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Rin berjalan membukakan pintu untuk polisi- polisi yang telah tiba di rumahnya.

" Nona Kagamine?"

" Rin saja. Kagamine Rin."

" Baiklah. Apa kau sudah menonton berita barusan? Berita tentang kembaranmu."

" Entahlah. Aku tak yakin kalau yang tewas adalah kembaranku sendiri. Mungkin itu Len Kagamine yang lain. Aku percaya, dia pasti masih hidup." Rin menjelaskan tanpa ekspresi, berusaha mempertahankan keyakinannya bahwa Len masih hidup.

" Tapi ini kenyataannya, nona. Apa orang tua kalian sudah tahu?"

" Entahlah. Aku belum mengabarkannya. Ini alamat dan nomor telepon mereka. Kau saja yang memberi tahu orang tuaku." Rin menyerahkan selelmbar kertas memo warna kuning pada polisi- polisi itu.

"Tidakkah anda ingin melihat Kagamine Len untuk terakhir kalinya?" tanya seorang polisi wanita yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam.

" Terkahir? Apa kau bilang?" Rin menggebrak meja, lalu menantang polisi wanita itu. " Ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya!" dengan beraninya Rin menarik kerah kemeja polisi tersebut, "Aku yakin dia masih hidup! Aku yakin dia akan kembali. Dan aku akan terus menunggunya!" Rin langsung berlari keluar rumahnya sendiri. Meninggalkan polisi- polisi yang bingung di kediaman Kagamine.

=.=?

_**Satu tahun setelah kejadian itu..**_

" Rin-chan, bukankah ini tepat satu tahun setelah meninggalnya Len-kun?"

" Bukan meninggal, senpai. Tapi menghilang." Rin menanggapi dengan santai.

" Ah, maaf. Maksudku menghilang." Miku meralat ucapannya, tak ingi Rin kembali emosi. "Apa kau tidak mencemaskannya?"

" Cemas? Tentu saja." ucap Rin pada senior yang dua tingkat lebih tinggi darinya, "Setiap waktu, aku selalu mencemaskannya, dan selalu menantinya."

"Kenapa sampai seperti itu?"

"Ha?"

" Kenapa kau yakin bahwa Len masih hidup? Aku dan yang lain juga tak menyangka kalau hal itu terjadi pada Len. Tapi bagaimana kalau Len benar- benar tewas tertembak? Ini 'kan sudah setahun sejak kepergiannya, dan tak ada kabar sama sekali." Meskipun begitu, Miku tetap ingin Rin bisa menerima keadaan sekarang. Len telah tiada, dan Rin harus berhenti menunggunya.

"Kenapa senpai bisa yakin begitu? Berarti senpai lebih percaya dengan polisi- polisi itu daripada Len? Padahal Len 'kan teman ' kau malah mempercayai orang lain, sih.."

" Lalu kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa Len masih hidup?"

" Karena aku percaya padanya. Len bukanlah lelaki yang suka mengingkari janjinya. Dia telah berjanji padaku, bahwa dia akan kembali ke Jepang untuk diriku."

" Tapi ini sudah setahun, Rin.."

" Senpai lupa, ya? Bang Toyib aja tiga tahun. Mungkin Len bisa 2 tahun. Aku yakin, Len nggak mungkin menghilang sampai 3 tahun. Soalnya dia bukan Bang Toyib.." Bukan OOC, tapi inilah sosok kepribadian Rin yang ada di fict ini.

"Dasar.." Miku mencubit pipi gadis itu, membuatnya agak kesakitan. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ada, Rin.."

" Tenang saja, senpai. Aku terus menunggunya, kok."

" Terserah kau saja, deh.."

" Senpai, mau kutraktir jeruk?"

" Tidak usah, makasih."

Miku hanya bisa memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang dengan antusias membeli beberapa ons makanan faforitnya itu.

'Aku heran... kenapa dia bisa begitu percaya pada Len? Sejujurnya aku memang jatuh cinta padanya, tapi aku nggak yakin kalau dia masih hidup..' batin Miku, 'Mungkin itu yang namanya ikatan batin antar saudara, ya? Sudahlah, lupakan saja.'

=.=?

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima permintaan kami...?"

"..."

" Detektif Kagamine?"

"..baiklah. Akan kuselesaikan kasus itu."

" Bagus.."

=.=?

" Rin-chaan~!" Meiko Sakine melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan, "Setelah ini ada acara tidak?" Senior yang ini berlari mendekati , Rin lebih suka bergaul dengan senior- seniornya.

" Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, senpai?"

" Bagaimana kalau aku dan Miku main ke rumahmu?"

"Eh? Bo, boleh saja... Lagipula di rumahku sepi, hanya ada pembantuku.."

" Tapi... aku tak melihat Miku hari ini. Apa kau melihatnya, Rin?"

" Tadi aku makan siang bersama Miku-senpai. Mungkin masih ada di kelasnya."

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sanaaa~" Meiko yang selalu bersemangat dan suka minum sake ini mrangkul bahu Rin, dan berjalan dengan riang gembira ke ruang kelas X-2, kelasnya diva manis berambut hijau tosca yang mereka cari.

" Eh? Hatsune-san pulang duluan saat pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa." Jawab salah seorang siswa di kelas itu saat ditanya oleh Meiko. " Sepertinya dia sehat- sehat saja.."

"Rin, Apa hari ini dia terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak. Dia bersikap biasa padaku."

" Lalu kenapa dia pulang duluan, ya.."

" Oh, iya!" sahut siswa itu, "Kalau tidak salah dia menerima telepon dan langsung minta izin pulang sama sensei."

'Telepon!'

" Ng... ba,bagaimana reaksinya setelah menerima telepon itu?"

"Aneh!" mendengarnya kesaksiannya, Rin dan Meiko sontak tercengang, "Aku tak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Dia tidak sedih. Malah agak senang. Habisnya tadi Hatsune-san agak senyum- senyum begitu."

" Ha?"

" Kabar gembira apa yang membuatnya minta izin pulang?"

" Entahlah. Kepulangan seseorang yang telah lama pergi mungkin?"

" Bisa saja. Tapi setahuku tak ada keluarganya yang pergi jauh dan lama."

" Mungkin kekasihnya."

" Sejak kapan dia punya kekasih?"

" Bemar juga, ya.."

" Hm..."

=.=?

"Adikku, ini detektif yang kuceritakan. Kebetulan sedang ada di Jepang, jadi aku minta bantuan padanya. Mungkin detektif muda ini bisa membantumu, Miku." Seorang pemuda menjelaskan kehadiran detektif muda yang ada di antara mereka. Lelaki itu punya warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Miku, hanya usia dan tinggi badannya yang berbeda.

" Terima kasih, Mikuo-nii! Kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada!"

" Detektif, ini clien-mu yang sebenarnya. Kuharap kau bisa membantunya dengan baik."

" ..baiklah. Doozo yoroshiku, Hatsune-san.."

" Maaf, siapa nama anda, detektif?"

" Migite Kagamine, 22 tahun, seorang detektif." Sang detektif muda berkacamata hitam itu memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh wibawa.

" Kagamine? Wah, hebat! Bahkan nama marga-mu sama dengan nama marga orang yang kami cari." Miku menepuk tangannya, kebiasaan refleks-nya saat merasa kagum.

"Tunggu.'Kami'? Maksudnya? Siapa 'kami'?" tanya detektif itu.

=.=?

" Len..." Sejak tadi, Rin terus mengusap selembar foto yang dibungkus figura cantik. Ya, itu adalah foto mereka berdua, foto terakhir mereka. Kagamine Len yang merangkul bahu Kagamine Rin dalam foto tersebut. "Aku percaya padamu.."

" Sudahlah, Rin-chan." Meiko duduk di sudut tempat tidur gadis tegar itu, menepuk bahunya agar jadi lebih tenang, "Kau benar. Lebih baik kau mempercayai sesuatu yang kau percayai. Dan aku doakan semoga penantianmu membuahkan hasil, ya." Salah satu alasan Rin sangat akrab dengan Meiko adalah sifatnya yang ini. Meiko selalu mendukung juniornya, apapun pilihannya. Karena Meiko percaya, Rin bisa mengatasi segalanya tanpa mengandalkan orang lain. Image senior yang sempurna dimatanya.

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>-Tsuzuku-<strong>

Moshi- moshi, minna~

Ini fict Vocaloid kedua yang saya updet.

Fict ini terilhami dari Conan SDB yang baru aja ane beli waktu book fair. Awalnya fict ini mau dibikin cross-over Vocaloid sama Conan, tapi nggak jadi soalnya ribet. Akhir- akhir ini ane keracunan sama yang berbau misteri-misteri sama detektif-detektifan gitulah.. ane sempet bingung mau kasih judul apa. Kayaknya judul 'The Missing One' itu kurang menjual dan artistik, ya... =3=

Jangan lupa riview juga, yaa~

Hint chapter 2 (mudah- mudahan masih bisa nulis chapter 2-nya):

" **Selamat pagi, anak- anak. Saya Migite Kagamine, guru baru di kelas ini.."**

-Dark 130898

Terimakasih nada barus saja menyaksikan big brother indonesia daily show bersama


End file.
